


【翻訳】Pray For Us Sinners

by ibuki721q



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Ouija, Past Abuse, Psychological Horror, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, Smut, implied rape/non con
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuki721q/pseuds/ibuki721q
Summary: この作品は下記に記した作品の翻訳です。サイト名：Archive of Our Own (通称：AO3)タイトル：Pray For Us Sinners作者：seunggilleeリンク先：http://archiveofourown.org/works/10089407/chapters/22477556もし、この作品を読んでストーリを面白い！と思ってくださりましたら、上に記しましたリンク先の原文の「Kudos」ボタン（「いいね！」のようなものです）をポッチっとお願いします。作品中に"Ouija Boad"(ウィジャボード)となるものが出てきますが、これは西洋版こっくりさんのようなものと、とらえていただければ大丈夫です。最後に…翻訳を許可くださいましたseunggillee様、本当にありがとうございます！この素晴らしい作品を訳せたこと、とても嬉しく思います。I want to say thank you to seunggillee. I'm so glad that you let me to translate this AWESOME story from English to Japanese. Thank you so much!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ――注意書き――  
> 筆者は読み専の人間です。今までの人生で小説なんぞ小学校で書いたのが最後とかいう人間です。つまり、何が言いたいかというと、文章が下手です。  
> 読み直していて「何かがおかしい」と違和感は感じるのですが、如何せんどこをどう直したらよいのかなどが、さっぱり…  
> 語尾と行間の開け具合が特に…  
> 英語訳はするので、誰か自然な文章に書きなおして…という感じです。
> 
>  
> 
> また、翻訳する際できるだけ内容は原文から離れないように訳しましたが、私の文才のなさが故に、ところどころ言い方などを変えたりしてしまった部分があります。直訳というよりは、完全に意訳です。  
> 原文と著しく異なっている点や、翻訳ミス、誤字などがありましたら、コメントなどで教えていただけると、ありがたいです。
> 
> また、同じものをPIXVにもあげてありますので、そちらのほうが読みやすいという方は下記のURLからどうぞ  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8072244

******

スンギルはぼんやりと手のひらのカップを眺めていた。  
5杯目になるリキュール入りのココアはすでにぬるい。  
 

 

「おい、アイツもう酔ってやがる」

   
背後から誰かの揶揄する声。

その隣りから酒に酔った韓国人青年に対する嘲笑がもう一つ。  
 

 

ふと、スンギルは自分の腰に誰かの腕が巻き付き、耳に唇を押しつけられた気がして身震いした。  
 

 

 

   
 

   
   
   
「ねぇ、スンギル」  
ピチットが小声でささやく。

「さっきからクリスがこっち見てるんだけど、気づいてる？なんかあの視線イヤ…」  
ピチットは僕がこのパーティーを全く楽しんでいないことを察したらしい。初めは親しい友達だけの小さな旅行のはずが、いつの間にか大勢が招かれてたのだ。とある人物 (social butterfly)のせいで…。

一度考え始めると全てが煩わしくなり、立ち上がる。  
ピチットも後に続いてきた。  
不快な口づけを交わすカップル達の間を縫うようにして、二人が泊まる部屋へと足を進める。

 

歩きながら窓の外に視線を向けると、キャビンの外は大雪だった。

唐突に、全員酔っぱらってバカ騒ぎしているが大丈夫なのか？  
という疑問が頭をよぎる。

 

次の朝、凍り付いた死体が数体見つかっても不思議ではない気がするが…  
   
 

 

 

 

******

二人は部屋に着くと、それぞれのベッドに腰かけた。

 

「荷ほどきするか」  
と腰を浮かせるが、すかさずピチットが首を横に振った。  
   
「もっと面白いことをしようよ！」  
と、何とも言えない笑みを見せる。  
旅行用鞄をベッドの上に引っ張り上げると、おもむろにボードゲームのようなものを取りだす。”ソレ”がなんであるか分かった瞬間スンギルはうめいたが、すぐさまピチットは人差し指を立てる。

「そんな反応しないでよーこれが何か知ってるの？」  
スンギルにはっきり見えるようにボードを掲げる。

 

頭痛がした気がした…  
 

 

 

 

   
ピチットはouija board(ウィジャボード)を持ってきたのだ。  
 

 

   
スンギルはボードをつかんでいたピチットの指を払い、頭を振る。

「No」  
そんなのやらないから。確かに話は聞いたことあるよ、でもやらないから。  
と、きっぱり断るもピチットはただ笑っているだけだった。  
   
「えぇーやろうよー！あ、もしかして怖いの？大丈夫だよ、なんも起こんないってーあんなのただの噂だから、ね！スンギル！大丈夫だってばーってか僕が君を危険にさらすと思うー？」  
こういう時スンギルはピチットに関わるんじゃなかったと後悔するのであった。表面的には女子ウケのよい完璧な優等生を演じているが…しかしその甘いマスクの下には…何というか……黒い一面があるように思えてならない。  
初めて一緒に出掛けた時、チャールズ・マンソン(60～70年代の米国にけるカルト指導者であり犯罪者)のドキュメンタリーを見させられたのは忘れたくても忘れられない記憶だ。ちなみにその後スンギルは一週間ほど悪夢に悩まされた。

 

ため息をつく。

「ああ、もういいよ、君の好きにしな。でも、いい？6時間も運転した後にあのうるっさい人たちと安酒で騒ぎたくないだけだから」  
肩をすくめベッドに寝こんだ。  
さっさと準備しろとピチットに向け手を振る。  
   
 

 

 

******

二人がボードの前に座るまでそんな時間はかからなかった。  
ピチットの黒曜の瞳に映るろうそくの光と彼の微笑みはスンギルの背を凍り付かせるのには十分だった。

「準備はいい？」  
喉を鳴らし、スンギルを一瞥してからコップに指を置く。  
スンギルは何も言わずに同じく指を置き、そして目を閉じた。  
ピチットがつぶやき始める。

 

しかし、コップは微動だにしなかった。

 

「はっ、これ本当にできると思うの？」  
スンギルは眉をあげ、鼻で笑った。

 

   
その瞬間―

   
コップが動いた…  
 

 

突然の驚きに息が詰まる。  
「嘘だろ…？」  
と呟き、スンギルの表情は恐怖に染まった。  
ピチットはニコッと笑い、ボードを見つめる。  
   
「ほら、始まったよ」  
怯えた親友を見つめ自慢げに言う。  
「さて、何を聞こうか？」  
大丈夫だよ。悪さはしないから、と続ける。  
スンギルはとっさに頭を振ったが、ピチットは肩をすくめただけだった。  
視線をボードに移し、声を低めながら“それ”に性別を聞く。

 

   
少し間があいた。

何も起こらず、スンギルはもう一度嗤った。  
「こんなのありえない。ねぇ、君、僕をからかってるんでしょ？」  
だが、怖くなったスンギルが指を離すと同時に、再びコップが動き出す。  
 

 

“M…A…L…E.”

 

   
“それ”がボードに書かれた文字の上を移動して、ことばを綴っているのを茫然と眺めながら、スンギルは自分に言い聞かせる。  
きっとピチットが動かしているはず…

 

   
コップが止まる。  
ピチットは目を輝かせ、スンギルに向けて笑顔を見せた。  
「ねぇ、名前知りたくない？」  
しかし、スンギルの答えを待たずにピチットはまた”それ”に尋ねた。

お名前は―？  
 

スンギルは自分のベッドに戻り、目を閉じた。ピチットは僕が敬虔なカトリック教徒の家庭出身と知りつつ、こんな悪ふざけをするのだからたちが悪い…  
 

 

「J…E…」  
ピチットが読み上げた。  
   
「言うな！口に出すな！」  
スンギルは反射的に叫んだ。  
ピチットはクスクス笑い、コップが文字の上を動くのを楽しそうに眺めている。  
 

   
名前が明らかになった瞬間、寒気がスンギルを襲う。首筋に氷のようなものが当てられている気がして動くに動けなくなった。  
「ピチット…もうやめよう…」  
見えない冷たい指先が彼の背中を伝う。  
喉の奥で小さく悲鳴をあげた。

   
ねぇ…何かに触られてるっ…！！

 

明らかに声は恐怖で震えていた。

 

   
「もうー怖がらせないでよ…スンギルってば泣き虫なんだからー」  
ピチットはスンギルを非難しつつも、更なる質問を囁いた。

ねぇ、君はいくつ―？

   
スンギルは目を閉じることができなかった。  
ピチットの手が動き、“0”の位置で止まる。

 

蝋燭の焔が揺らめき―

そして、コップが動き出した。

 

   
“0…1…2…3…4…”

 

   
ピチットの顔から笑みが消えた。

彼が手を放した後もコップは動き続け、“∞”の形を描く…  
 

 

「えっ…？ちょっ、待って！」  
ピチットは声をあげ、コップをつかむ。

 

―が、しかしコップは止まらなかった…

 

スンギルは得体のしれない何かが自分の首に巻きついた気がして、喘いだ。  
とっさに蝋燭の火を消そうとピチットは必死に息を吹きかける。  
   
 

 

部屋が暗くなる。

 

と、その瞬間―  
　　　　コップは粉々に砕け散った。

 

 

スンギルはピチットが泣きながら茫然と呟くのを聞いた。

 

なんだったの、あれは…？  
   
 

 

しばらくの間、二人は何も言わなかった。いや、何も言えなかった。  
唐突にピチットが沈黙を破る。  
「もし…さっき読んだ説明が正しければ…」

 

 

 

僕たち悪魔を召喚しちゃったかも…

 

スンギル…  
 

 

 

 

 

******

ガラスが割れる音を聞きつけたのか、誰かが扉を開き部屋の電気をつけた。

 

「ねぇ！何が起こったの？」  
ピチットの親友である勇利が部屋を見渡しつつ聞く。  
彼の瞳がウィジャボードと小刻みに震えるピチットをとらえると、ため息をつく。  
 

 

もしかして…ピチット君…  
……これを使ったとか言わないよね…？

 

 

   
一方、スンギルは足を踏み外しベッドから転がり落ちていた。  
頭はグラグラするし、吐き気までしてくる。  
人生で初めて酒で酔ったときよりも強い吐き気だった。  
ゆっくり体を起こしバスルームに向かう。  
震える手で扉を閉め、膝から崩れ落ちた。  
胃の中にあるもの、何度かえずきながらもカラにする。  
 

 

「おい、しっかりしろって」  
誰かに背後から声を掛けられる。

 

えっ？  
と驚き、見上げると―

そこには見慣れない日焼けた肌と黒髪を持つ背の高い男が立っていた。

 

「大丈夫だって、ちょっと酔っただけだろ」

 

 

「おまえ…どうやって入ってきたんだ…？」  
口を拭いながら茫然と呟く。  
ドアはスンギルが入ってから一度も開いていないし、入った時も誰もいなかったはずだ。

目をこすり、もう一度見上げる。

 

が、――

いない……

幻覚だったと思い込んでみる。  
ただ、ちょっと悪酔いしただけだと、  
別に何も起こっていないと…  
床に座り込み、目をきつく閉じた。

 

 

 

トン、トン  
そうしているとバスルームのドアが控えめに叩かれた。  
「入っても？」  
「あ、ああ…」  
返答すると扉が開かれ、そこにはカツキの恋人であるヴィクトルが水の入ったグラスを片手に立っていた。  
   
「君、大丈夫かい？」  
   
ヴィクトルは座り込んでいるスンギルの乱れた髪を撫でつつ口元にグラスをもっていき、ゆっくりと傾ける。  
スンギルはなされるまま水を嚥下し、気分を落ち着かせる。

「勇利はピチット君のそばで割れたコップを片付けてるよ。俺は君が大丈夫か確認しに来たんだけど…ねぇ、君たち二人ともウィジャボードで遊んだの？そうピチットは言っているんだけど…」  
ヴィクトルはまだしゃべり続けていたが、スンギルは唐突に聞くのをやめた。  
 

 

 

その男がまた―

 

そこにいたのだ…

 

ヴィクトルのちょうど後ろで嘲け嗤う様にして  
スンギルは理由もわからずまた気分が悪くなった気がした。  
   
スンギル…？ねぇ、大丈夫？  
異変を感じたヴィクトルが訝し気に尋ねる。

が、スンギルはヴィクトルの背後を見たまま動かない。

 

   
「誰なの…？」

 

   
え…？  
ヴィクトルは顔をしかめつつ自分の後ろを振り返る。

「え？誰もいないよ？ねぇ、君ってばどれだけ飲んだの？クリスになんか飲まされたりしてないよね？」

 

スンギル…？…スンギルっ……！  
ヴィクトルは慌ててスンギルの頬を叩き、彼の視線を自分に向けようとするが…  
 

 

しかし、スンギルはただヴィクトルの背後を見つめたまま微動だにしなかった―

 

 

 

(続く)


	2. Chapter 2: duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直訳寄りVer.  
> もっと自然な日本語になるよう、意訳や改行をしたものをPixvに挙げてあるので、  
> 支部のアカウントを持っている方は、よかったらそちらをどうぞ。

「スンギル…」  
ヴィクトルは優しくスンギルの頬を叩き、唇に水の入ったグラスを当てる。  
「頼むから、ほら飲んで」  
ドアが開きピチットがそこに立っていた。彼は先程より落ち着いているように見えたが、まだ少し震えているようだった。スンギルの唇が開き、慎重に水を飲む。何度か瞬きをし、瞼を震わせながら目を閉じた。

 

「スンギル大丈夫そう？」  
バスルームの床に座り、手のひらをそっとスンギルの額にあてながら、ピチットが尋ねる。  
スンギルは半開きの目でピチットを見上げる。そしてヴィクトルがピチットに視線を向ける。  
「…ねぇ…なんで僕をそんな目で見るの…ヴィクトル？」

 

ヴィクトルは苛立ちを含んだため息を吐き、水を飲みきったスンギルの頭を撫でた。  
「彼、いったいどうしたの？君、スンギルは酔ってもこんなふうにならないって知ってるよね？俺は君が何かを持ってきたのは知ってるけど…彼に何を飲ませたの？」  
ヴィクトルは明らかに先程スンギルが聞いてきたことに対して疑問を感じていた。  
「さっきスンギルが誰かがこの部屋にいるって言って、俺に誰かって聞いてきたんだけど、でもその時この部屋にいたのは俺たちだけだった。スンギルはこんなふうにはふざけないし…幽霊は実在しないんだから、この際ウィジャボードが関係するわけない。何をスンギルに飲ませたの？」  
ヴィクトルは初日からこんなトラブルが起こったことにあからさまにうんざりした様子で質問を繰り返した。

 

突然ピチットの顔色が悪くなり、頭を横に振った。  
「何も飲ませてないよ…もう、スンギルを寝させてあげよう。みんな疲れてたんだよ。ウィジャボードの話はちょっと怖がらせすぎちゃっただけ。だってスンギルが泣き虫だって知っているでしょ？」  
ピチットはスンギルが立ち上がるのを手伝った。スンギルが立ち上がると少し揺さぶりながら、彼に言い聞かせる。  
「いい？君は大丈夫だよ。怖がることなんて何にもないから。ただ酔って疲れていただけだから。ほら、もう寝ようか」

 

スンギルはピチットの声を聞きながら頷く。ヴィクトルに目で感謝を示しなら二人は部屋に戻った。ベットに腰かけ、少し沈黙した後スンギルはピチットを見上げる。  
「ねぇ、約束して。もう二度とこれをやらないって。」  
手のひらに顔をうずめて言った。ピチットは自分の手をスンギルの背に回し言う。  
「うん、約束するよ。だから寝る準備をしよう、いいね？」

 

どちらも何も言わず、未だに震える手で素早くパジャマを着た。用心深いスンギルは召喚してしまった悪魔がおそらくまだこの部屋にいると知りつつもドアを閉め、鍵をかけた。  
「ピチット、悪魔なんて存在しない」  
ベッドに上がり、明かりを消そうとしながらスンギルは唐突にそう言い放った。  
「知ってると思うけど、一応。僕たちは何にも心配することなんてない」

 

「存在するよ」  
ピチットは言った。  
「君は知ってるはずだよ。だって見たんでしょ」

 

スンギルは何故ピチットがそこまで言い切れるのかわからなかったが、それについては聞かないことにした。  
「もう、いい…寝よう。ピチット、今夜あったことは明日話そう」

 

「明日もお酒飲みたい？」

 

「いや、今は飲みたくないと思う、でも飲む気がする」  
と言い、目を閉じた。アルコールが手伝って二人が微睡むまでそんなに時間はかからなかった。しかし、スンギルは1時間も経たないうちに冷や汗をかきながら目が覚めてしまった。

 

施錠したはずのドアが開いている。隣で寝ているピチットを見るが、彼は寝ていた。音を立てないようベッドから這い出し、つま先立ちになりながら廊下に出る。床とソファーは酔っ払いで散らかっていた。キャビンは人々の寝息を除けばとても静かだった。そして彼は振り向き、”彼”を見た。

 

テラスへのガラスの扉の先に、彼は不審者の影を見つけた。

 

突然部屋の温度が下がる、しかしスンギルはそこへ吸い寄せられるように向かった。しばらくして二人の目が合った。スンギルは手のひらをゆっくりガラスに押しつけ、その男の唇を読んだ。  
「おいで」  
言われるがままにテラスに出た。

 

外は凍てつく寒さだった。テラスの薄暗い明かりを反射させながら雪がまだ激しく彼らの周りに降り注いだ。  
「気分はどう？さっきはよくなさそうに見えたけど…君を怖がらせてなければいいんだけど…いや、さ、ほら寝て忘れたがっているように見えたから。だから起きるとは思っていなかった。」  
その男は首を傾け、不敵に口角を上げた。

 

「別に疲れてない」  
スンギルはそう言い捨てると背後の扉を閉め、それに寄りかかった。その男が一歩前に出る。  
「君は誰なの？」  
衝動的に指をさしながら、ぶっきらぼうにスンギルは尋ねた。

 

「たぶん、俺の本当の名前を正しく発音できないだろ」  
その不審者はクスクス笑い、その冷たい青い目をスンギルに合わせる。  
「ジャン・ジャックでいいよ。もし、それでも難しかったらJJでいい。で、君の名はスンギルで会ってるよな？君が俺の事を見つめてた時、あのロシア人がそう呼び続けてたから。そんなに俺の容姿を気に入ったか？」  
JJは笑みを深めた。

 

スンギルは咄嗟にドアノブに手を掛けた。しかし冷え切った指先がかじかんで上手くつかめるまで時間がかかった。  
「君を傷つけたりしない」  
JJは言った。彼の声は落ち着いていた。だが、その裏には得体のしれない何かがある気がした。

 

「ここに誰と来たの？誰が君を招いたの？」  
スンギルの声は震えていた。

 

「ああ、スンギル…」  
互いの胸が触れ合うほどに近づき、優しく鼻をこすり合わせた。スンギルはJJの吐息を感じた。JJはスンギルのそっと顎をつかみ、視線を合わせる。

 

「なぁ、本当に覚えてないのか…？」

 

背筋が凍り膝がわらう。背の高い男はスンギルを見下ろす。  
スンギルは床を見つめ、必死に他のことを考えようと努める。  
「Oh, Dear. 怖がっているのか？まぁ、こうなるとはわかってたけど」  
JJ自嘲するように言いつつ、胸元をつかみ  
「言わなきゃならない、俺は驚いていないって。さあ、もう起きる時間だ。後でまた会おう」

 

「どういう意味？」

 

しかし応えはなかった。スンギルは目を開けるとベットの上にいた。ピチットが目をこすりながら体を起こす。昨夜、寝る前と同じくドアは閉じていて鍵はかかっていた。スンギルはピチットに意識を戻す。  
「ねぇ、僕昨日の夜この部屋から出た？」  
とスンギルは聞いたが、ピチットは首を振った。

 

「いやーなんでー？」  
ピチットはあくびをした。

 

「なんでもない…たぶん夢だったのかも」  
スンギルは静かにいった。着替えようと体を起こす。  
「で、昨日起こったことは何だったの？」

 

「僕の心を読まないで」  
二人はよろめきながら部屋を出、キッチンへ向かった。  
キッチンではオタベックがブロンドの細身の男の為にパンケーキを作っていた。その男、ユーリはキッチンの光から守るためか、サングラスをかけていた。  
「そんなに朝がつらいの？ユーリ」  
ピチットが笑いながらユーリに近づき、その明るい頭をくしゃくしゃに撫でる。

「おい、触んなって―の」  
ユーリは外を見ながら不平を言った。  
「外の雪のせいで一層太陽の光が明るく感じんだよ。死にそう。おい、ベーカ、パンケーキのためにチョコチップもってきたんだよな？」

スンギルは雪を見るために外を見た。  
そしてテラスのドアに手の跡が残っているのを見た。

 

 

(続く)


	3. 第3章　-Tres-

「おい、スンギル」  
オタベックが眉をあげ問う。  
「その首どうしたんだ？」  
ユーリの皿に焼きたてのパンケーキを載せてからスンギルに近づき、彼の頭を優しく傾かせる。

 

スンギルの色の白い肌に長い指の形のような赤紫色の痣があった。  
「どういうこと？」  
スンギルは顔色の悪いピチットの方を向きながら、訝し気に聞いた。

 

「おまえがそんな性的倒錯的なことにはまっているとは知らなかった」  
オタベックは少し笑いながら、スンギルの首に指を滑らせる。

 

「俺がやったよ」  
クリストフの声が上がった。ブロンドの男は寝袋から起き上がり、気だるげに翠の瞳を擦る。  
「まだ朝の10時なのにもうシャンパンを開けたのね。この冬休みは楽しくなりそう。終わった時に何があったのか覚えてなさそうだけど」  
クリスは立ち上がり、ボクサーパンツを穿いた。スンギルの首の痣を見つつ、酒を自分のコップに注ぐ。  
スンギルは自分の首がどうなっているのか分からなかった。思い出してみようとするが…夢であった男にやられたわけではないし…

 

しかし、ピチットに話しかけようとした際何かに首を覆われたことを思い出した。夢で会った男はただ恐怖心から生み出された想像でしかないと理解しながらも、彼は頭を軽く振った。ガラスの手形はきっと誰か他の人のものに違いない。悪魔なんて存在しない、僕はそれを知っている。存在する悪魔は人間だ。クリスが自分の背中を触ってくるのを無視しながら、ため息をつきコップに酒を注ぐ。

 

「で、今日の予定は？」  
カウンターに寄りかかりながらクリスが尋ねる。

 

「俺はまず二日酔いを直す」  
ユーリはパンケーキを口でいっぱいにしながら答えた。  
「あーでも、他の奴らは街に行って観光しに行きたいんじゃね？ほらスキーにいったりとか？知らねぇけど」

 

ピチットはスンギルの方を向き、聞いてくる。  
「何がしたい?ここにいてゆっくりする？」  
彼はまだ少し緊張しているように見えた。

 

「街に出るのも楽しいかもね」  
スンギルは言った。  
「この頭痛が収まってからだけど」

 

「いいね」  
クリスは飲みながら賛成の手をあげた。  
「昼間はゴロゴロして、夜に地元の子を引っかけにバーにでも行く？俺の見た限り結構イイスキーヤーがいたよ」

「クリス…」  
咎めるような声が部屋全体に響いた。  
オタベックはカウンターに頭を押し付け唸っているユーリに再びパンケーキを作りながら、むっとした表情で言った。  
「ユーリ、痛み止めか何か持ってこようか？そうやっていたって二日酔いは治らないぞ。これでもう懲りるんだな、俺がやめろって言ったのに聞かないんだから…」

 

スンギルは二人のやり取りに笑いながら、酒を一口飲む。クリスがスンギルの肘をつつきながら言った。  
「君は今夜バーに行って誰かをひっかけるよね？俺、今自暴自棄になってるら誰かと一緒に行きたいんだけど。ねぇ、一杯払うからー」

 

スンギルは少し考えた後、小さく微笑みながら頷いた。この時、スンギルは昨夜あったっことから意識をまぎらわせるなら何でもしたかった。背後を振り返り扉の手形を目を細めながら見つめる。  
「何を見つめてるの？」  
スンギルの視線を追いながらピチットが聞いた。  
「あぁ、そこら中に手の跡が残ってるのが嫌なんだね。」

 

スンギルは呻いた。嫌なのは手の跡じゃなくて、それらが誰によってつけられたのかが嫌なのだ。  
「シャワー浴びてくる。」  
残っていた酒を飲み干し、シャワールームに向かって足を進める。  
後ろでピチットとクリスが自分がどうしたのか話し合っているのが聞こえたが無視した。  
シャワールームの扉の鍵をかけ、鏡を見た。スンギルは首にある指の形をした痣を見、目を見開いた。しばらくの間、彼はそれを見つめるしかできなかった。別に喧嘩をしたわけでもないし、だが彼は昨夜ピチットがウィジャボードの上をコップが動くのを見ていた時に得体のしれない冷たい何かに首を巻きつかれた事を思い出した。スンギルは目を閉じながら深呼吸をし、蛇口をひねる。服を脱ぎ水に寝れる前に、気休めと知りつつ曇っていく鏡の端に小さな十字を書く。

 

なんだかすっきりしない。シャワーカーテンを閉めてからなんだか嫌な気がするが、考えないようにする。  
「あれは現実じゃない」  
とシャンプーを頭につけながら自分に言い聞かせる。

 

しかし、それは助けにならなかった。何度この新しい呪文を繰り返そうが、熱いシャワーと暖かい涙が混じり始まるまでに恐怖心は膨らんだ。彼は床に沈み込み掌に顔を埋めながら、激しく呼吸をする。スンギルは自分が一人でないことを知っていた。鍵をかけたにも関わらす、誰かがそこにいるのが分かっていた。

 

一刻も早く友人のところに戻りたくてシャワーを止める。カーテンを開け、鏡を見る前にタオルを掴み素早く腰に巻く。

 

スンギルが書いた十字は消され、そこにはメッセージが書かれていた。  
"You can't get rid of me."  
(俺から逃れることは出来ない)

 

スンギルはそのメッセージをじっと見つめる。涙が溢れ出る。スンギルはタオルでそれを消した。次第に呼吸が早く浅くなっていく。メッセージが消えたのを確認して、服を着るため部屋に駆け戻った。

 

「スンギル…？」  
ピチットはドアを開け、明らかに困惑した。  
「大丈夫？」  
裏返しに着たセーターを引っ張りながら、部屋の隅でヒステリックに泣いているスンギルに近づきながら訪ねる。  
「え、ねぇ…ちょっと待って、鼻血出てる。落ち着いて、きっと標高が高いからかな？ティッシュ持ってくるから…」

ピチットはバスルームに消えていった。  
「スン…ギ、ル…？」  
ピチットが叫ぶ。スンギルはピチットのもとに駆け付けた。

 

それはまた鏡に書かれていた。濡れた文字で、先程より大きな文字で、  
"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME."


End file.
